Return of Konoha's Yellow Flash
by ForceoftheFox1202
Summary: What would have happen if Naruto started training at the age of four.What if he got envolve with the Hyuuga kidnapping incident. What if he went missing after the Suskua retrival mission. Find out how Naruto is formed and becomes a ninja legend and shows the ninja world whats he's made of. This story will be a Naru/Hina other side parings may occur Strong Naruto OC Lemons later
1. Chapter 1 The start of the Shinobi way

**Hey there this is Forceofthefox1202 and this is my first story so please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimers: Don't Own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was October 10th and once again a festival was being held in one of the most powerful shinobi nations known as Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. This date holds one of the most horrible incident to ever come across Konoha, the attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The treacherous attack devastated many and created disaster all over the village. Many were lost during this attack including the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash. This truly was a sad event and will never be forgotten from anyone who witness the attack. It has been four years since the attack and now every ninja and villager are enjoying themselves in the festival celebrating the death of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Most were drinking like their was no tomorrow and some were even playing the festival games, but all were glaring at a young boy walking down the streets.

A four year old blond haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the streets of the festival. Apart from his golden hair he also had light blue circular eyes. He whore a ragged up gray shirt with a dark blue shorts that had orange running down its side. He also had some nearly destroyed shoes that was clearly covered with mud and trash. The boy was sad and confused. Not one person seemed to care for this young kid. It was his birthday today and all he was getting was crap.

He was walking by watching as everyone was having fun, laughing and . . . the food. Naruto's stomach was now screaming for a bite of anything. The last time he had a descent meal was two days ago so he walked up to a food stand hoping to get something, anything really. When he got close to a stand he only got glares that ripped through his soul and all he could do is back away and go away. He did this to other several stands only for the same thing to happen over and over again. Naruto didn't get it. Why did everyone hate him. He never did anything wrong. Now he was crying streams of tears in the middle of the street. He didn't care anymore and was now thinking how his day has being getting worse by every passing minute.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback **

Naruto was slowly waking up from the blinding light coming from his window. As he stirred and open his eyes he was disappointed to see that no one was there to say 'congrats' or 'happy birthday'. "Did they forget my birthday" he silently said.

Life in the orphanage was neutral for the young Naruto. No one really did anything to him but he was always being ignored. He was never allowed to play with the other kids and that made a bit sad. He was eager to know the other kids but his caretaker would never allow it. Even so he would never question them so he just listen to their harsh voice. He thought the yelling was normal, but then he saw he was wrong when he caught a glimpse on how the other kids were treated. They were laughing, having fun something he has yet to experience. What he saw next shocked him. The caretakers were actually smiling at them. They were the most heart warming smiles he has ever seen. He always thought this people were crude and evil. Now he could only wish he would eventually get one too.

The only thing he knew about the orphanage was that when it was your birthday everyone would gather together and greet you with hugs. They would praise you for the day and Give him the best meal Konoha's orphanage can offer. The praising and laughter would always hit Naruto hard in the gut. Not once could he remember a time were he can laugh without getting punished or a time where he even laugh with much emotion. He could only hope that in his birthday things can change and they would treat him the same. Little did he know that in that day his life would take a major change. One that he will never forget so eaily.

Naruto finally decided to quietly and slowly get out of his bed. He was frowning a little because today felt like any other day. He was honestly hoping he would wake up and have people by his side enjoying themselves and trying to make him laugh. Now that he knew that was not happening anytime soon he decided he would get his meal for the day and go to his room until the day was over.

When he finally reached the door he slowly raised his hand toward the rusty knob screaming to himself 'Did I do something wrong and if I did why am I treated so differently.'

Once he felt the cold touch of the steel the door swung open at such a speed it broke Naruto's wrist. "AAAUUUGGG" he yelled. Not once has he felt such pain. The ones he has gotten were from cuts and bruises, but even then he would heal at such a speed that they would disappear in a matter of seconds. He now was kneeling crying at the pain and holding his hand hoping the pain will go away.

"Shut up kid and stand up" the caretaker said with twinge of happiness that he broke his hand. "You should be grateful that you didn't get more than a broken hand."

Naruto was now totally surprised of the current event. Here he was hurt and crying and damn caretaker didn't give a shit. He was crying even harder now of both emotional and physical damages. "W-why do you (sob) all treat m-me like this."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A DAMN DEMON BRAT" the caretaker said with all the hate in world. "Why should we treat you the same if your not even human. You don't even deserve to live. Why the Hokage didn't kill you I don't know."

Naruto was now completely dumb founded. 'Demon, Hokage what is that' he thought. His four year old mind was processing everything he could but failed to notice the full sentence since he was still having agonizing pain from his wrist. He fell faint all of a sudden 'it hurts so much.' Shortly after he fell down and fainted, but before he did he could swear that the man had a sadistic smirk on his face.

**5 hours later**

It was now noon and he was slowly waking up and once he did he was surprised to be surrounded by a group of kids. There was about fifteen kids from ages between six through ten. He was actually happy to see some familiar kids from the orphanage, but soon stopped when he saw the looks on their faces. They had looks that screamed 'I'm sorry.' "Hey guys what's wrong did someone die or something."

Not soon after he said the comment all the kids rushed him and started kicking and beating the boy. They managed to break his semi-recovered wrist which caused him to scream in agony. 'Why do they all hate me. Even the kids here don't like me and I don't even know what I did.' After well over ten minutes the boys stopped and left a very beaten up Naruto in the play grounds. He was now unconscious again due to his very painful injuries.

**5 hours later**

It was now five in the afternoon and he was starting to feel his eyes open again. After a few minutes he was fully conscious of his surroundings and found himself still lying in the ground of the orphanage playground. He stood up very cautiously and found that his wrist was no longer broken. 'Strange I thought people usually take time for this. Wait how long have I been sleeping. Uuh I don't care as long as I'm ok I guess.'

He decided the orphanage was no longer an option of where he could stay since no one wanted him there so he left the big building and started wandering the streets of Konoha. He truthfully had no clue where he was going to stay or where he was, but he did notice some people were looking at him. That's when he saw it a festival of some sorts was happening and he truly didn't care at the moment so he decided to check it out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Present**

He was walking and crying because he knew no one liked him. Everyone was just watching him with those hurtful eyes full of nothing but hate. He couldn't stop this and knew he had no choice in the matter so he went running as fast as his little four year old legs took him. He had no idea where he would end up, but knew it would be better than there at least he hoped.

After running a full blown thirty minutes he stopped. He was tired and couldn't go any longer. It was getting dark now and a bit chilly, but he still didn't care he was still to depressed. Now he was walking at a part of the village that seemed to have huge mansions. Besides the orphanage he never seen any other buildings, but this were just exaggerated. "Who the hell lives there Kami-sama himself." he blurted out getting the attention of some drunken shinobi. There were one jounin and two chunnins in the group and they seemed to noticed who this kid was.

Naruto had a bad feeling about this. This shinobi were looking at him the same way everyone else did and he knew they were Konoha ninja. He knew because in the orphanage many would pass by and say hello and by looking at them he knew they were planning something. He was tempted to run again but he knew he couldn't escape besides he was still tired of his last running exercise. He then planned to act casually to not get more of there attention.

The shinobi's knew what he was doing and the jounin quickly shushined to his side and with one arm quickly grabbed the kid and used his other to keep him from shouting. The jounin could have easily knocked him out or even kill him, but he wanted to have fun torturing the blond haired boy. Once he had him they all disappeared with a puff of smoke and ended in a forest area near the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto was now scared shitless he knew what power ninja could have and to have him here in the forest only meant one thing. 'NOOOO I don't want to die yet. I mean no one cares for me but at least I would still be alive to see what would happen next. NONONONONONO.' he yelled in his thoughts.

The ninja quietly tied the boy up in a tree. They also set up silence barrier on Naruto for no would hear his screams. Then jounin finally then said "I am really going to enjoy this."

"Yah I can't wait to see the look on his face when we start" one of the chunnin said.

Well I'm going to sleep as much as I liked to I haven't slept in the last few days. Have fun" said the last chunnin before falling asleep in the grass.

Naruto was still afraid of what they were going to do to him and was even more when he tried to speak. Not a word could be heard. He tried many times to slip away while the ninja were talking, but he couldn't. He was now panicking when he saw the jounin take out a kunai and slowly walk towards him. He could only close his eyes and accept fate. 'I only being alive for a few years and it wasn't even a good one. Why kami why do you hate me. I haven't even talked to you or seen you. You even have more respect towards a log than me and there useless.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere not in Konoha**

"Huh what just happen" the man said while looking in front of him where a tree exploded out of no where. "I swear in the name of kami I will find the culprit and bring him to justice." The man was now crying looking at the spot were a tree once stood. "You could have lived longer and helped our ninja." The man couldn't take it no more so he just stood up and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Back with Naruto**

The jounin was now cutting and torturing the young Naruto. He first stabbed him in his hands and feet creating holes in the skin realising a large amount of blood. Then he continued by constantly cutting deep scratches slowly all over his body making Naruto scream and cry like he has never done before. The man was enjoying every second of it. He continued this for twenties minutes using genjutsu and many lightning c-rank jutsus when he finally decided his friend should take a turn. He turned around and told his friend he could do what he pleased with the boy. He just answered with a simple 'Hai' and went to continue more torture until he thought he was satisfied by his doing. They were finished now they did what they wanted. At this point Naruto was already unconscious and looked like a corpse only the difference was he still alive. The man untied him to recover his material and quickly kicked Naruto straight in the gut. They finally left and their lied a very still alive boy in the middle of forest were he could die from many reasons including other leaf shinobi.

**2 days later**

Naruto was now finally waking up from his near death experience and remembered it being one of the most scariest and painful things to come across his four year old life. Even though he doesn't know, all his cuts and gashes were healed enough to the point were he could be finally stand up and walk. He really hated it, those men had no right to do what they did. He promised to himself once he was strong he would find those men and torture them untill they die. Now to another major problem . . . FOOD. Naruto was quickly looking for anything to eat and that's when he saw a bunny hopping around the bushes. After a death challenge with the rabbit Naruto came on top and used a kunai the men had forgotten to skin and clean him. When he started a fire using only his kunai, rock and a few twigs, he was overly enjoyed to see one of his over hearing a conversation came in handy.

Naruto was enjoying his time here it has been peaceful, quiet and perfect for training. He quickly came up with an idea and sighed 'I can't believe I feel more at ease here in the forest than in the orphanage. I think i might stay here and start my ninja training.' With that out of his system he went back to sleep and hoped he could enjoy this peace and quiet forever.

It has been a month now since he started his training as well to learning to live in the wild. The first thing he did in his training was just search around and find out where he was. He found out after many days of stalking and listening that he was in forest based training area close to the Hyuuga Clan. He was happy to know he wasn't actually in a forest outside of the village and that only made him work harder. He was only training in taijutsu and increasing speed and power. He was some what happy with his results so he only trained harder. "I will work harder on becoming strong and fast. I will not stop until I know I am ready for those bastard group of a ninja and I promise this and will keep this promise for that is my nindo my ninja way." He said before collapsing of exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2 The destined meeting

**Hey there this is Forceofthefox1202 again and this is my second chapter hope you like. **

**For tose who care: Don't Own Naruto **

* * *

It was now December 26th and Naruto was still slightly crazy with his training. He didn't know why but he enjoyed beating his body to its limit everyday. He would train till he became immobile or when he felt he should stop but either way he was always ready to go the next day. His training still only consisted on taijutsu with a slight pint of endurance and speed practice. Although he may not know it his style of taijutsu was similar to the crane stance so he got lucky having a head start with a true stance.

Practicing his stance and training with it would take him half the day and afterwards he would take a slight brake. During his brakes he would either hunt down snakes, bunnies or on rare occasions some birds but most of the time he would go to a close by river and do some fishing. He discovered the river after exploring a little. He would enjoy every second of this because the next part of his training was slightly brutal for someone his age.

He would start of by doing 400 push-ups leading to 300 sit-ups. Once he was done he would always go do 50 laps around the forest training ground. Then he would do minor exercises to ease up his muscles. This part was his favorite because he felt so relief all over his body, but that never lasted since he would repeat the process two more times. The results so far in his three month time period wasn't a disappointed. He has increased his speed tenfold and his strength six folds. His stamina during this time increased a lot and was one of the only reasons he was able to do his training. He has gotten really stronger on his training course and could probably take on a mid-genin level ninja. His chakra level at this point was that of a high-genin level ninja. Very impressive considering he was only four years old. Seeing his progress only made him even more determined hoping to get the strength he needed to protect himself.

During the last two months Naruto would also on occasion sneak around the village to try to memorize buildings, some stands but most importantly the street. He would do this because the first time he tried this he got lost for two days before finally reaching the forest. He hated the fact that he had to hide from the other villagers just for he won't have to see their hurtful glares. He would never be able to stand one of those and he hoped that he would never see one again, but he knew that was impossible.

While he went on this trips, he would also search every ounce of the village looking for anything that would benefit his training. He then would search the other training grounds to find anything useful. On some days he would find some shuriken lying on the floor or planted on a wooden dummy. On other days he would find some kunai stuck on some trees. He was overly enjoyed with his growing stash of weapons but even more so when he found some ryo caught in some dirt. At first he didn't know what it was, but after seeing that people traded this for food, clothes and other stuff he started keeping an extra eye for this things. Then that's when he found a broken katana. Although it was broken for someone the size of Naruto it was perfect. He tried using it once, but he accidentally cut himself deeply in his left bicep. After that he decided he would train with it when he got older.

In the last month when he was roaming Konoha jumping from rooftop to another, He came across a ninja library. He really didn't care but thought maybe it could help him improve his training so he decided to stick around. He would over hear some genins ninja and academy students to see what this library had and after two days he learned that it had a variety of scrolls containing description of taijutsu stances as well as some chakra control exercise. He clearly already knew that it would have some boring history facts about Konoha, but he guess he could use some too. Since that day he planned on borrowing some of this scrolls because he was not welcome in there. He promised to himself he would only take the scrolls that he needed and then returned them as soon as he was finished with them. He started organizing and forming a simple strategy for his Get Some Scrolls Mission it would have been something really easy where you can just stroll down there and check them out. This was not an option for the young Naruto so he had to 'borrow' them for infinite amount of time. After many hours he decided his plan would take place in December 26th at night when it was closed.

He was finally finishing his training for the day with his usual three sets of push-ups, sit-ups, laps and then some punches and kicks. He was very tired, but made sure to tone down his training for tonight's mission. 'Okay then. . in four hours I will start so I should probably go get some rest maybe even do some fishing and take a bath while I am there' he thought while walking over an oversized shrub.

This shrub is to be considered Naruto's safe zone. He called it this because he knew no one would look there and he could relax there for as long as he wanted. It was hollow in the inside and it was pretty big for a kid. When its cold the inside temperature would stay normal and if it were to ever rain he knew it could probably block of most of the water. He had everything he collected in the corner of the bush right next to the 'borrowed' clothes.

He got the clothes one day when he tore through his last shirt and it barely could clung on to him. He sneaked into a clothing shop and quickly got out when the clerk was distracted with some heavy zzz's. Now he wore a big black shirt with a picture of a fox in the right shoulder. He would tuck down his shirt with his new dark blue jeans that had some black stripes to its side. Over his shirt he had a black sweater with blue running down all over his arm which caused his eyes to pop out even more. His shoes were also black and was much more dependable than his last ones. In the corner of the bush right next to the weapons he had three more outfits similar to the one he had each one slightly bigger than the other. He thought ahead and knew he would eventually grow out of the one his wearing and he did not feel like doing that all over again. He stashed away all his ryo under a rock next to a pile of grass also known as Naruto's bed.

"Damn I'm tired I hope I can pull this of if anyone catches me I'm sooo screwed" he said with a slight smirk. "Naw this is going to be a easy" he yelled while raising his fist high into the air. "(Yawn) I think I should probably rest now but I can't wait to see what knew training I'll be doing after this." he said in excitement. If he could say what was his favorite thing in the world it will definitely be training. So he now crawled to his small bed and slowly started to drift of. 'This will test me in my stealth' he thought before finally going in to dream world.

It was now 10 at night and it has been 4 ½ hours since he drifted of. He was slowly waking watching the top of his bush house. "I'm still sleepy. . . I'll just rest for a little while." He was thinking this without noticing he still had some things to do. He was shutting his heavy lids when he finally noticed two things. It was dark outside and a library image kept on sliding through his head. " Oh shit I almost completely forget" he said while crawling in a haste outside his home. "At least it doesn't matter since its still dark. I could still pull this of." He ran through the little forest and stopped once he reached the end. He didn't want anyone to notice him so he started to sneak around. Once he reached the first building he jumped on the roof and started going towards the library. On his way there he noticed there was a little festival going on just like the one he went to 3 months ago. He chose not to even put attention to it since it brought back many bad memories, but he would still have to go on the side lines if he wished to reach the library.

As he passed by he learned that this festival was celebrating the new piece treaty with Kumo. The ambassador had just arrived yesterday to agree on some terms. He really didn't know what to think of this, what he did know was this gave him a golden opportunity to browse the library not just get in get out and go home. He finally reached the roof the library and jumped down to the back. When he landed he turned around and started walking towards a window. He opened the unlocked window and climb though it to enter the library. It was a big building that had a variety of books and scrolls. Naruto was now completely amazed with how much info this library could contain. He was now drooling while thinking of how his training will change. He wiped of his drool and headed towards the scrolls. "Now all I need is to find what I want." he softly said and started reading the labels.

Two hours later and Naruto was now going back to the forest training grounds. While he was in the library he managed to get two taijutsu scroll along with some chakra control scrolls. He also carried a scroll with a the history of the Hokages and book containing minor medical ninjutsu. He was crying tears of joy still thinking of how awesome his training would become. To anyone else's eye they would think this boy was a maniac towards his training rivaling a certain man who wears tight green spandex.

He softly landed next to his safe zone and crawled in until he reached his bed. He was to excited to go back to sleep so he grabbed the scroll of the Hokages and started reading it. The first thing was the history of the First. It explained how he with others created the Leaf Village, and the battle with some guy named Madara Uchiha for the right of the title.

He also read that he had the kekai genkai of the wood style. Naruto was fascinated with this new knowledge so he kept on going. Next was the Second Hokage successor of the first. He was the strongest water user and if he liked he could call upon a massive wave of water out of thin air. He died during the 2nd Great Shinobi War and name Hiruzen Sarutobi his successor. The Third Hokage was called the professor of the Konoha because he learned every ninjutsu from fire country. He was a strong warrior and was the current Hokage and he was the sensei of the Three Legendary Sannins. When he reached the Fourth Hokage section he was amazed of his description. It almost sounded like a bigger Naruto. " This guy was trying to look like me." When he finish saying that he could have sworn he heard a laughter, but he shrugged it of.

He kept on reading and found out this man was the greatest Hokage to ever live. He single handedly turned the ties of the 3rd Great Shinobi War with some sort of advance teleportation jutsu. He also was the one to kill the Nine-Tailed Fox but, only by his own death. This man was now his idol. He would become stronger than him and prove his existence in the village. Now he went back to reading. The rest explained the importance of being a Hokage. They were expected to lead the village and risk their lifes for the safety of Konoha. It also explained how each had their own will of fire and described what it was. He was finally finished with the scroll and could only think of one thing. 'I'll become the greater ninja to ever live and will become the best Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village. I promise this and I don't go back on my word for that is my nindo my ninja way' he silently said right before finally drifting of to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was early in the morning and Naruto finally decided to wake up. He was tired but only because the lack of sleep. He remembered now what he accomplished last night and quickly rose to his feet. "Yes finally now I can train to new levels. No longer shall I do things blind." he said now fully awake. He crawled out of his shrub and went to do some quick fishing.

He was now reading the basics of chakra control. The first step was concentration and the exercise was to get a leaf and slowly lift it up 1 inch from your palm only using your chakra and keep it in place. It explained how to do it and showed some sketches of how it should look like. It also gave some examples on how not to do it. "Seems simple enough" Naruto said. "I think I could finish this in an hour."

It was now three hours since his little comment. "Holy crap why is this so hard. I can't even lift it up a little. I need more tips but this kami saken scroll doesn't have any" he yelled trying to figure out the secret of this technique. Hell broke loose in his mind he was frustrated. Never in his life has he ever been so still for so long. He was getting tire of it so went back to read the scroll again. "Ok tip number one is to concentrate on the leaf in your hand and slowly imagine it rising from your palm. What the hell I skipped this one. I was so frustrated I couldn't concentrate maybe that was the problem." So he went back to get another leaf and did what the scroll said. Surely enough once he did the leaf rose from his palm and stayed there for the next 20 minutes. "I can't believe I spent the last 3 hours trying to figure this out. Finally I can start the next step."

Once he finished he went back to his scroll and read the next part. The second part was tree climbing only using the feet and chakra. The young boy was now very excited if he finished this exercise he would now be able to walk up walls with no problem. He placed down the scroll and went to the nearest tree. "Ok then so I concentrate this chakra stuff in my feet and then just run towards the tree. YES this is going to be easier than the last one." Little did he know how wrong he was. He was now trying to concentrate chakra towards his feet and once he did he went running towards the tree. When he did reached it, he only went 2 feet of the ground and fell hard on his head. "OWW what just happen I know I followed the rules so why damn it why." He now stood up and went back towards his starting line. He concentrated chakra towards his feet once again and went running towards the tree. He reached the tree and as he climbed he fell down again when he reached 3 feet of the ground. "Uhhhhh. . .this is going to take longer than I thought.

* * *

**12 hours later**

Its now been 12 hours since he started his tree climbing exercise and it was totally dark outside. Although it was dark, to Naruto it felt as he could see the same way he does in the day and because of that he still was practicing on this technique. The results so far was 20 feet of the ground and a very battered head. He was now slowly getting up ready to do it again when a figure run past by him carrying a very dark bag. He didn't know if it was someone that was there to attack him so he screamed out "What are you doing here."

The man now stopped, turned around and looked at the blond haired kid 'Damn now I have to kill this kid or else he might ruin my plans.' "Sorry kid but I have no time to play." he said quickly bringing out a couple of shurikens. He now threw them towards Naruto aiming for the vitals hoping to end his life quickly, but what he didn't expect was for the boy to dodge all of them. 'Damn it this boy is skilled maybe I should take him too.'

Naruto was now dodging a couple of shurikens. 'Why always me. I don't even know this man and his trying to kill me, but his wrong if he thinks I'll just let him do it without a fight.' He thought before taking out a kunai getting ready for a fight. "Now prepare yourself." he said.

" You damn brat I'll end your life quickly." he yelled softly not trying to alert anyone. He now through the bag toward the floor not really caring on what was inside. Now he took out his own kunai and rushed towards the boy.

Naruto saw when he through the bag. He saw it move and squirm as it landed hard on the ground. It then gave out a small squeal not much of a word, but that was enough for him to know that this ninja was not here for him, but was just passing by and then he got caught in the act of a kidnapping attempt. 'I need to sa. . . 'Before he got any more thoughts in his head he saw the ninja run towards him with such speed he could barely see his actions. He was now ducking from the mans swing and quickly tried to stab the his leg. Right before he did the ninja grabbed his arm pulled him up and kneed him hard in the gut launching him towards a tree. He was coughing blood at this point but he could still stand.

The man was looking at the boy rising from his attack. " Kid your strong for your age, but now you must die for wasting my time." He now threw his kunai as hard as he cold aiming for the boys heart.

He through the kunai too quickly for Naruto to react. Naruto tried to move but it was no use. He could only watch as it impaled him in his left lung making him cough up more blood. 'I guess this is it for me' he thought landing face first on the now moist dirt.

The man saw as the blond boy as he landed on the dirt covered with his own blood. "You brat you shouldn't have gotten in my way maybe you could have lived longer." Now he was walking towards the squirming bag ready to get it and leave, but before he did he felt a tremendous force of power non that he has ever faced before. He turned around quickly and what he saw almost made him shit himself.

Naruto was now standing covered in a red cloak that looked like a second layer of skin. He had one tail running wild behind him and he also had fox like ears on his head. His face whiskers were now deeper colored and more spread and his eyes were now blood red with a black slit in the middle. His hands became claws and he was now on all fours. He felt power coursing through his body and he had no idea where it came from. He wasn't going to question it so grabbed the kunai impaled in his lung and brought it out. The wound on his lung healed second after he took out the kunai. He was now looking at man and was thrilled to see the look of fear on his face. He gave a small smirk and screamed with a demonic voice, **"I'm going to kill you."**

* * *

**Hokage's Tower**

An old man also know as the Third Hokage or Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office facing every kage's worst enemy….. paperwork. He completely despised his work, but there was nothing he could do as long as he didn't have a successor. He was rolling through his head of today's event. The whole day started with a pile of paperwork much to his disliking. Once he was finished with that he had a meeting again with Kumo's ambassador to discuss treaties that would be accepted with both nations, but has yet to find one. He also had an encounter with his two old adviser and told him the Nine-Tailed brat was missing and should quickly be found and executed. He immediately told them to do no such thing but he would send a squad of Ambu to search the city. After that headache he went through some mission reports and was at least happy to know 95 percent of them were completed. He was again doing paperwork slightly rubbing the tip of his nose trying to get rid of his headache. Before he could do some more paperwork he felt a sudden surge of power he has only felt before 4 years ago. It was only a tiny fraction of the Kyuubi's full power, but he knew it had something to do with him. He now called on his two private Ambu. "Boar take your squad and follow me quickly and you eagle get yours and tiger's squad and tell the other ninja not to interfere wait for my command if you are needed."

Both men looked at him and said "Hai." They both disappeared with a puff of smoke leaving a very stressed man thinking of what might just happened and the paperwork he knew would come tomorrow. He was slightly crying right before taking of his Hokages robe and heading towards his window. He jumped out and went to the location the power was coming from and thought 'Naruto please be ok.'

* * *

**Alrite then this was my chapter and I hope to update soon i got the next chapter half way done so hopefully I'll have it in the next two days.**

**Also don't be afraid to leave reviews I want to see what you guys think it only 10 seconds.**

**Forceofthefox1202**


End file.
